The Mission That Changed Our Lives
by inu no niichan
Summary: Ino has been depressed. With no springing missions and no training partners it could get really boring until a mission pops up that could change her life forever. This fic takes place in Shippuuden. NaruIno pairing. Read and Review!
1. Depression and New Mission

**The Missions That Changed My Life **

**I do not own naruto or any of its characters.**

**italics - thoughts**

It all started with a silly mission. All we had to do was get an imposter prince to be jealous enough so we could capture him without causing too much trouble. It sounded easy enough, but things quickly changed when the so called prince springs up a bunch of ninja to capture u.

**--Flashback--**

It was a sunny day in Konoha. The streets were filled with people going from shop to shop. It sounded like a nice day, but a certain Kunoichi was in the most depressing mood. Yes she was in a flower shop helping out so her parents wouldn't work themselves too hard, but that wasn't the center of her problems. Having no missions sent out to you and training by yourself can be really boring to any ninja. So here we are with our favorite purple wearing kunoichi being bored as hell.

She sighed. _This really sucks. Having no missions to work on is the same as being stripped of your ninja status. Also everyone I ask to train with me says they're busy with someone else or they have to run an errand. Man, I wish something fun around here happened, it really is getting boring_ she thought.

When she felt a light tap on her shoulder her ninja instincts kicked in. She grabbed a kunai in her pouch, turned around, grabbed him by the shirt and placed it at his throat. The thing that surprised her was that it was the villages number one knuckle headed, orange wearing ninja with his hands up and looking very scared right now.

"H.eyyy Ino, how you ...doing?" Naruto asked, very nervous about what was going to happen.

"Oh, hey Naruto. I didn't expect you to be here. My ninja instincts kicked in and I kinda grabbed you. She let go and continued. "What brings you to my flower shop? You don't look like your desperate for a girl right now, unless you've found that special someone Naruto.

"Ah, no it's not that. I was passing by and I saw that depressing look on your face so I wanted to ask what is wrong." Naruto answered.

"Oh, so that's why you're here." She explained her situation to him. Just then an ANBU appeared in front of the two.

"Lady Hokage wishes to see the both of you in her office immediately for a mission briefing" He said and disappeared.

"Well that answers your little dilemma now doesn't it Ino? Anyways let's go see what Tsunade baa-chan wants."Naruto was about to disappear in a cloud of smoke until Ino grabbed his wrist. He had a questioning look on his face

"I need to tell my parents I'm going off on a mission, and besides I can't just leave the shop open while I'm gone." Ino poofed in a cloud of smoke for a few seconds until she re-appeared.

"Ok, lets go Naruto" Ino said They both disappeared in a cloud of smoke

They appeared in the Hokage Tower. Naruto knocked on the door and waited until he heard "Enter"

They both entered and waited until Tsunade addressed them.

"As you know, you two have been called here for a mission. It is an A-Class mission regarding an imposter of the Prince from the land of Wind. He is known for using his new appearance to lure woman into being raped. The only reason other authorities haven't already captured him is because he has a wide range of shinobi at his finger tips to take out anyone who appears as a threat. Civilians do not know of the imposter so don't expect any help from them. What I want you two to do is enrage and capture this imposter while finding where the real prince is. How you two are going to do that is to act as a couple to make him jealous of you Naruto. Get close to the prince and search his quarters for where he is hiding the real prince. Do not fail me." Tsunade said.

"Wait Tsunade. Not that I'm complaining it's just why us two? Couldn't you of sent a bigger group of shinobi to just capture the imposter rather then going through all this trouble of making him jealous?" Ino asked.

" I could of but the fact is that if he's jealous his decision making will be clouded by ill judgement. Also as to the reason why I didn't send another group is that I see that you two are the most capable of finishing this mission." Tsunade replied.

"Tsunade baaa-chan. I still don't think that is a good reason. If former shinobi couldn't capture the imposter how do you think that we will be able to? Also I'm with Ino's idea of sending a bigger group of ninja. They could capture him and move away swiftly" Naruto said.

"Narutoooo" Ino said in a sweet voice.

Naruto heard that voice before. It's the same voice Sakura uses right before he's about to be pounded into the ground He turned around slowly just to be grabbed by the collar.

"Did you say that because you didn't think we could do this? We just got assigned a new mission. An A-class one at that. Do you want to ruin it and get pounded into the ground or do u want to go ahead with the mission?" Ino asked in a death tone.

"Errrr, I'll go with the second option." He replied.

"Good now meet me at the North gates in an hour so we can get ready. If your late ill hunt you down and make your life a living hell" Ino said.

They both disappeared with a scared Naruto and the most pissed off Ino.

"Tsunade- sama. Why did you send those two anyways. It would of made more sense in sending a group of ANBU to complete the mission.

"The reason Shizune is because I know those two can complete the mission faster then any ANBU group and besides. Naruto needs someone after Sakura left him for Sasuke." she replied.

"Eh! The reason you sent them is because you wanted him to be with Ino? Are you out of your mind? You know as well as I do that Ino would never be with Naruto. No matter what the circumstances, and this mission could get them killed in a matter of seconds. Were talking about Takeda here. He knows how to take out a shinobi with a snap of his fingers." Shizune said.

"Shizune you have nothing to worry about. Naruto and Ino aren't kids anymore. They grown over these years and they can take care of themselves. Besides If they really got together then it would be a good thing for the both of them. They have been depressed lately so I thought this was a mission suited for them."

"Whatever you say Tsunade. But if they get killed it's your own fault."

"I'm aware of that Shizune" I just hope that he can handle himself."

A/N: I know this is out of the blue. But I got a sudden inspiration to read this. It was only a few days ago when I got hooked on the NaruIno concept and I've noticed that most of them are really short oneshots. I wanted to try to see if I could do any better then them. As for my GSD fic I think I really haven't found anything good for that so ill just put it on hold for now. Please Review. Until next time

Inu no niichan


	2. Travelling and Arrival

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto **

**Traveling and Arrival**

**A/N: Yes this is still in the flashback mode of the other chapter. **

**italics - thoughts**

_Man Ino can be scary when she's pissed off. If I didn't know any better I'd think that she was a second Sakura. He clenched his fist at the name. He still wouldn't forgive her and he probably never will. As soon as I brought that damn bastard back through the gates all her attention has been going to him. All that crap I did for Sakura and she just drops me like a rock._

He sighed. There's no point in thinking about the past anymore. _All I can concentrate on right now is the present, and that dam scary mission with Ino. What was baa-chan thinking? Even though it is an A-class mission I think it still would be better to send a bunch of ANBU to just capture the guy. Also that fact that I have to act as Ino's boyfriend. _

_I doubt I can get into even arms length with that person without almost getting killed. Besides Ino's too good for me anyways, so there's no point in actually wishing she can be my girlfriend._ Sigh, _this is really confusing._

_Better get to the gates before she comes and rips my head off. I think Shikamaru is right. Girls are very troublesome_ he thought. He packed the rest of his supplies and disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

_Yes! After all this waiting I finally get an A-class mission. That Naruto almost ruined the mission for us. If he did I would of strangled his neck until he died. The one thing I don't understand is why would Tsunade send us to complete this mission._

_Oh well, no point in thinking about that. As long as I get to go on an A-class mission and actually capture someone is good for me. Being with Naruto is just an added bonus. Ever since he came back with Jiraiya I've had feelings for him but I could never get the courage to tell him. This is my chance to show him that I can be better then Sakura._

_Ah! I'm gonna be late_, Ino thought. She packed the rest of her things and disappeared in a cloud of smoke to meet up with Naruto.

She appeared at the north gate only to be greet by Naruto. "Hey Ino, you ready to go?" he asked.

"Yeah I'm ready, lets go" Ino replied. They started walking in the direction of the land on Wind.

"Hey Ino"

"Hmm?"

"If we're actually going to complete this mission and act as a couple wouldn't it be good to get to know eachother?

"Great idea Naruto. I'll go first. My name is Ino Yamanaka. My likes are working at the flower shop, watching sunsets, and going on missions like these. My dislikes are people who brag a lot but can't back up their own words and people who cant see the obvious even if it is right in front of them. My goal is to one day become the head of the Interrogation and Torture department."

_Oh shit. Head of the Interrogation and Torture department? Damn, she just got a whole lot scarier. Note to self, never get on Ino's bad side_ Naruto thought.

"Ok, my turn. My name is Naruto Uzumaki. My likes are training, eating ramen, and going on missions. My dislikes are people who judge other just because they don't have a bloodline limit, and people who don't see any potential in hard working people. My goal is to become the Hokage of this village and to be acknowledged as a great ninja."

"To become Hokage? You have a long way to go. But I think you'll make it. You're a good ninja already."

"Thanks Ino. Hope you get into the Interrogation department. I think it'll be an easy win for you because of your families jutsu and plus u don't have to use torture so you'll be saving a lot of stuff."

"Naruto you've changed a lot."

"What do you mean Ino?

"Before you used to be some loud mouth ninja that couldn't back up any of his words. But now your someone who can take care of himself and can kick ass when needed. You've really matured over the years Naruto"

"Thanks for the complement Ino"

"No problem"

Hours passed by until they finally reach the land of the Wind.

"Now we need to find the imposter prince and get him to bring us to his quarters." Naruto said. They walked a bit until they found a prince walking in the street with several guards surrounding him. You could obviously tell that they were ninja because of the way they were being so cautious around the imposter.

"Ok Ino this mission all depends on you now. All you have to do is arouse the prince long enough so he can invite you to his quarters. Once he says yes I'll jump in and ask if you've found one. We should continue with the plan after we get inside his quarters."

"I already know what to do Naruto u don't have to baby sit me." Ino said. Naruto nodded and jump up to a building so he could see the action.

_Alright, this is it. As long as I can get inside his quarters this mission will be a cakewalk._ Ino thought. She walked up to the prince swaying her hips in a seductive manor.

"Hey there big boy. You got a place for me and my friend to stay for a few nights?" Ino asked seductively.

His mind was swimming with all the ways he could take this woman. "Of course I have a place to stay. I wouldn't want to turn down such a beauty as you. You friend is also welcomed." Takeda answered.(A/N: Takeda is the imposters name.) Just then Naruto jumped down from where he was.

"Hey babe. Did you find a place where we can stay for a few nights?" Naruto asked.

"Actually I did. This wonderful prince here said we could stay at his place for a bit" Ino replied. They followed the prince back to his quarters.

_Damn! I thought that her friend was another girl. My mind was swimming with ideas of a threesome until this damn bastard showed up. Oh well. I'll just have to take him out. He looks like a pretty weak ninja anyways._ Takeda thought.

Little did he know he was in a world of surprise.

A/N: Well there's chapter 2. I was bored and I had nothing to do and since I got reviews I decided to reward you guys. Read and Review. Until next time!

Inu no niichan


	3. AN sorry for the surprise

Hey guys. This is Inu no niichan here. Sorry for disappointing you and getting u excited for a new chapter. The reason why I'm typing this at all is because I want to continue this story but I don't have any ideas on how to keep going. You could say I'm in a writers block right now. Anyways, if you could give me ideas on for the next chapter that'd be great. Till next time!

Inu no niichan


	4. Operation Jealousy

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**Operation: Jealousy**

**italics – thoughts**

_Well that was easy enough. I didn't think it'd be that easy to get into his palace. He's probably planning something so I have to keep my eye out for anything suspicious. Not like this isn't suspicious already. A prince giving shelter to a couple out of random kindness is just unheard of. Let's just hope he doesn't figure out we're ninja and this mission will be over before we know it. _

_There's still the problem with Ino though. I don't know how far we have to go to get this guy to become jealous and I'm not entirely sure I could defend myself from a pissed off Ino. Yes, I do think she's attractive but I don't want to ruin my chances if I do something she's not uncomfortable with. Bah, this mission is going to be harder then I thought. _Naruto was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard someone call his name.

"Naruto are you there?" Ino asked while waving her hand infront of his face.

"Uh, yeah sorry Ino, I was just thinking about something. Don't worry too much about it love."

"Whatever you say." _Bah, why am I feeling like this. It's just a stupid mission. Naruto couldn't possibly like me. After all, he's still trying to get Sakura right? Even if he stopped chasing her after all this time I doubt he'd go for someone like me. Argh! He's so confusing. _Ino kept on ranting in her head until she heard a voice.

"So what brings you two to the land of wind. It's not very common for two _shinobi_ to come to here." Takeda stated.

They both winced when he said the word shinobi. Obviously he already knew who they were so they'd have to be more careful.

"We're just here to relax and take in the sites. We got some time off and we decided that we'd take a break from all the mission and training just to enjoy each others company. Isn't that right love?" Ino stated her point when she leaned back into Naruto's chest and looked into his eyes.

"Uh, yeah, with all the training and missions we decided we'd take a break. You could say this would be a honeymoon between an unmarried couple." Naruto said.

_Unmarried couple?! Dam if they're considering their little "vacation" to be this little honeymoon then I'll do whatever I can to separate them. I'll see to it myself that they never set foot back in their own home. _Takeda was enraged. He kept fuming the whole way and was plotting evil ways as to get them to separate.

"Ok, here's the palace." Takeda said.

To say that Naruto and Ino were impressed was an understatement. The palace was huge and they couldn't believe a guy like this could be able to invade something this big.

"Well this is were a bid u farewell for now. I have to finish some business so I'll probably be back tomorrow. I hope you enjoy yourselves and I'll have my guards in the palace just incase anything happens." Takeda said. He motion for a guard to come over so he could whisper something in his ear.

"Keep an eye on those two. Make sure they don't get too close. I still have plans for those two. They won't see their home if I have anything to say about it." Takeda whispered.

The guard nodded and showed the couple to the room they'll be staying in. "Just because the prince isn't here doesn't mean you can do whatever you want. You can roam around the palace but just make sure you don't ruin anything ok?" the guard asked.

They both nodded. The guard closed the door to give them some privacy.

"Well that was easier than I thought. To say that this prince isn't a pervert is an understatement. We can get under his skin and end this mission before anything gets out of hand." Naruto said.

"You may be right but something's bothering me. Why would Tsunade make this an A-rank mission when all we're doing is enraging an imposter and finding the real prince?"

"Think about it Ino. This guy apparently kidnapped a prince so he has to be dangerous. Also. he invaded a palace without the villagers noticing anything so he's probably good with stealth. We can't take this guy lightly if he can accomplish something like this."

"I know that but still. Couldn't Tsunade of just brought anbu here and suppressed the prince before he could do anything?"

"She could of done that but look at the bright side Ino. You're here with me so it shouldn't be all that bad right?"Naruto pulled one of his famous foxy grins.

"Hey don't get cocky. Just because I'm here with you doesn't mean she wanted us to get together."_ Even though I want that too much. _

"Aw, I'm hurt Ino. Anyways I'm going to check around the palace to see if I can find the prince. I doubt that the imposter isn't already jealous and you obviously don't want me to get so close so I'll just wrap this up." He walked out the door before Ino could see the hurt expression on his face.

_Damn, and to think she actually wanted to be here with me. Who was I kidding. Someone like her wouldn't wanted to be with someone like me. I was too stupid to actually believe that this could go somewhere. She probably thinks I'm still going after Sakura. Damn it! Can't she see that I'm over her by now? sigh, I'll never have a chance with anyone. _ Just then he bumped into someone.

"What do we have here? Didn't I tell you that you could only roam the palace? Either your really blind and can see that this is not part of the palace or your just looking for trouble. No matter. I'll let you die a painful death. But before I do that I'm going to rip your heart in two." He snapped his fingers and a bunch of ninja jumped out of their hiding places. One of the ninja had Ino gagged and tied.

All Naruto could think about was _KILL!_

--

AN: Hey I'm back with another chapter. Sorry it took so long to update but i needed ideas and i couldn't find the time to type this out. Hope you like the chapter.

Read and Review. Till next time!

Inu no niichan


End file.
